


Worthless

by Dracoqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoqueen/pseuds/Dracoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age age, Frisk always thought that they were useless and that anything they did they did wrong. Their Monster family on the other hand think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is Dracoqueen. This is my very first fanfiction that I will be posting online. Very nervous atm. This is the first chapter which takes place as a flashback. I intend to make this story 2 or 3 chapters. I hope you enjoy!

_A bottle of alcohol is thrown across the decrepit room. It shatters on the walls of the living room with a crack and alcohol left splatters in different directions. An old television plays a sports game. The brown-haired child huddled in the corner nearby curls up tighter, shaking with fear._

_“USELESS LITTLE SHIT!” bellowed the occupant that sat in the armchair at the opposite end of the room. “I TOLD YOU TO GET ME SOME SCOTCH AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU HAD THE GALS TO COME BACK WITH **NOTHING**!”_

_“B-bu-but…” a slap across the face_

_The adult grabbed their messy un-kept hair and proceeded to lift them up by the hair to meet them eye-level._

_“BUT WHAT?! WHAT EXCUSE ARE YOU GOING TO COME UP THIS TIME?! ‘The register man wouldn’t let me buy it cuz he says I’m too young.’ ‘I didn’t have any money.’ BLAH BLAH BLAH! Coming up with nothing but excuses, you’re more worthless than the bitch whose hole you came out of! I can’t believe that **bitch** just up and left me with this worthless piece of shit.”_

_Tears were streaming down the child face. Brown hair that isn’t bunched in the adult’s hand now covers the child’s eyes. Their body shook from the force of their subs. “B-but…d-da-”_

_A small body flew across the room._

_“What were you about to call me?” whispered the man as he stalked toward the shaking child. “Were you about to call me dad?”_

_A cruel laughter filled the room._

_“ME?! YOUR DAD?! AS IF I CAN BE RELATED TO A USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, WEAK LITTLE FUCK LIKE YOU!”_

_Fists began to pound the child, feet collided with their small abdomen. The man’s words punctuating with each strike._

_“No-” a punch to the face_

_“-good-” a punch to the chest_

_“-piece-” a kick to the stomach_

_“-OF GARBAGE!” a foot smashes onto their left arm, something cracks_

_“YOU ARE NOTHING! JUST A WORTHLESS BAG OF MEAT! I- NO! EVERYONE! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! A little brat that does nothing but waste the air we breathe, should just **disappear.** ”_

_The man spits on the child, sits back on the old armchair and continued to watch the sports game._

_The child continues to lie on the floor, still shaking but completely silent. Tears still streamed down their scrunched up face. Eyes drifted up to the living room window, looking at the serene scene that could easily be mistaken as something from a postcard._

_Mt. Ebott.  There were rumors about how anyone who climbed up that mountain would disappear. It sounded like the best place for a child to disappear to._

_Knowing that you will climb Mt. Ebott._

**_Fills you with determination._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling to the underground, Frisk helps break the barrier and is adopted into the loving monster family as they continue their lives on the surface. However even when showered in unconditional love, scars of the past will always remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this is so late! I've been running into problem after problem. Finally managed the time to finish this chapter. Enjoy!

_You hear the sound of glass breaking_

_“worthle-“_

_You are thrown across the room_

_You hear laughter_

_“- weak little fuck-“_

_You feel fists hitting your body_

“ ** _-disappear_** ”

*********

A young child’s body shoots up into an upright position on their bed. They are breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat and shaking.

It has been a few months since Frisk traveled up Mt. Ebott and accidently fell into the underground. With Asriel’s help, the barrier that imprisoned the monster race was shattered and now the monsters are integrating themselves among the humans slowly but surely. The memory of going towards the nearest human city on Asgore’s shoulders as the human Ambassador of the Monster Kingdom with Flowey wrapped around their arms and Chara lazily floating by them with a small smile on their face would be ingrained in their mind forever.

Shortly after, Frisk admitted told their friends about Asriel and Chara. After the initial shock and a few months later, Asriel and Chara regained their bodies with the combination of Sans and Alphy’s efforts. Since Toriel has taken in Frisk as one of her own, the three children have been inseparable ever since.

Now Frisk is living in a life they’d only envisioned in their dreams. They were part of a loving family who cares about them with every fiber of their being. Instead of having to sneak around to get food, they would be served at least 3 meals a day by Toriel. Long after school walk were replaced with trips to the skeleton brothers’ house where puns were made (by Chara and Sans mostly) and puzzles were solved. Weekends of hiding turned to trips to their fish and reptilian aunts’ place to go binge on anime season after season (Asriel cries to every ending). Lonely dark nights are filled with chatter between the little gods of the underground as they discuss the day’s events and plan for the next day. On days where Toriel is too busy, the trio would receive a visit from none other than the king of monsters himself. Nights like those are usually filled with story telling and golden flower tea.

Frisk could not ask for a life more perfect than this.

However…

“Frisk, are you ok?”

Frisk looks after to the other side of their shared bedroom to see Asriel rubbing his eyes while looking at him with a puzzled look. They also noticed Chara peeking their head out of their blankets, looking at Frisk with a dubious expression.

“…. It’s nothing.”

 

Even when showered in unconditional love,

Scars of the past will always remain.

*********

Crowds were cheering, Undyne’s voice towered over everyone else. The soccer game between Team Ebott and a neighboring team has reached its final 5 minutes. The score was 9-10, Team Ebott was losing.

Frisk was playing as a forward along with Chara. They looked behind them to see their brother playing mid-fielder. In the back, Monster Kid had an excited and resolute look on his face. The armless monster was playing as defender ever since the team learned of his kicking power.

Frisk stares are the enemy player in front of them. The player looks at them with an arrogant grin then makes an audible kiss sound and winks at them. Frisk shivered in disgust at the gesture. Chara immediately growls at the player and the player looks away with a scared look on their face.

Sans stands between the two teams wearing a referee uniform.

“Yeesh. You guys look like you could use a drink. Maybe some PenalTea will lift your spirits hehe.”

You can hear Papyrus groan amongst the fans.

With a ball in hand and a whistle in his mouth, he throws the ball up…

Or rather uses his magic to send it as far up as anyone could see.

Sans whistles and disappears out of sight. When the ball finally returns back to the Earth, Frisk immediately launches the ball at Chara’s direction with a swift kick.

Chara immediately gets the ball into their control and runs towards the enemy goal, dodging all attempts to intercept them.

Time in the underground helped both Frisk and Chara with their dodging skills, but Chara was always better at it as seen whenever they assist Frisk during a hard battle.

Unfortunately two boys with exceptional skills catch Chara and steal the ball from them. You hear one of them yell “ _Bene_ ” to the other. The two immediately sprint towards Team Ebott’s goal. Luckily Asriel with the assistance of a Loox managed to stop the boys from advancing any further. As a last resort, one of the boys kicked the ball straight towards the goal. The Whimsum goalie attempted to put up a strong stance only for it to immediately crumble as it puts its arms up and cowers.

Then, a ray of hope appeared, in the form of an armless bipedal reptile. With a gleam in his eyes and a determined look on his face, Monster Kid unleashes their infamous kick. The moment MK’s foot comes in contact with the ball, the breaking of the sound barrier can be heard and the ball is launched towards the other side of the field.... only to land 25 yards away from the goal.

Seeing that Chara was being completely blocked off my enemy players, Frisk took the opportunity to try to score for Team Ebott.

Frisk runs up and begins to dribble the ball towards the goal, dodging the defenders who tried to stop them. They were close when they began to hear a “ _Prendili!_ ”.

 _SHIT!_ The Italian boys are making a beeline for them. Frisk began to panic, the goal was right in front of them.

In a last ditch effort , Frisk kicked the ball toward the goal with all their might.

The ball sailed towards the goal. Defenders tried to stop it but they were too slow. The goalie moves to block the ball but trips.

However Frisk noticed they kicked the ball a little too much on the side. They could only watch as the ball flew… and completely misses the goal.

**_FWEEEET_ **

Time was up. Massive cheering could be heard from the other team’s bleachers. Frisk merely stood and stared at the goal, a cold feeling could be felt throughout their body.

A haughty laughter rang behind them. Frisk turned around to meet the boy who taunted them earlier face to face.

“Wow! I always knew monsters were total losers! But do you know what the best part is? The biggest loser out of ‘em all is _you_! _Monster fucker_!”

Visibly trembling, it took every fiber of Frisk’s being to not strike the egotistical boy for their insult. Instead they just turned and walked back to Team Ebott’s bleachers where their monster family awaits.

Frisk looks up at them and sees their disappointed looks. Though the looks are quickly replaced with smiles the feeling of dread still fills Frisk to the brim.

They swore they could feel some darkness surrounding their vision as their heart began to race and their hearing became distorted.

Some members of their monster family attempted to cheer them up.

“Hey punk, it’s no biggie! There’s always ne-“

“-ext time, but we all know that you’ll screw that one up too. You are just a weak little fuck after all.”

“Come on kiddo, we all know that you put some sansational effo-”

“-ffort that even I can surpass. Wow, and I thought I was useless.”

“You did wonderful my child. Always remember, what matters the most is that you had-”

“-wasted our time. Why did I take in such a worthless child like you….”

Frisk breathing became funny. They eyes darted towards their siblings who were looking at them with a concerned loo-

“HAHA wow Azzy! Look at the loser sibling we have. If it wasn’t for them we would have won.”

“What an idiot. Someone like them doesn’t deserve anything. They should just **disappear**. Everyone would be so much happier.”

Frisk couldn’t take it anymore. They were trembling like a leaf. Tears were streaming down their face.

_ Glass breaking _

They think they were some people calling out to them but everything their ears were willed with cotton.

_ Punches were felt _

They turn and run from the field, away from their family. They run and run with no destination in mind.

**_ -little brats like you should just disappear. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said before, I'm not good at proofreading. So if you can see any errors please point them out! Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to deal with their sense of worthlessness, Frisk runs away. How will they be able to face their self degradation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here we go! Sorry for the long wait! This is unbeta'd

Ignoring the screams of concern behind them, Frisk ran off into the woods that bordered the soccer field.

Barely able to see past the tears that pooled around their eyes, they jumped over roots and ducked under branches as they ran deeper into the forest.

‘ _Useless, good for nothing, worthless, don’t deserve… DON’T DESERVE **’**_

They begin to sob.

‘ _I don’t do anything right. Now they hate me more. No one wants a kid who does nothing but cry._ ’

A tree branch hits them in the face. However the stinging pain did not register for the hysterical child.

‘ _Useless… useless and weak. Can’t do anything I am told. I should have disappeared but now I’m back here. I do nothing but burden others, I should disappear for good this time. **’**_

Their mind a mess, the child did not notice the large tree root that stuck out of the earth until their foot is caught in its grip.

Falling hard on their face, the child laid there shaking with tears pouring down their face. They tried to get themselves on their feet but the moment they put pressure on their foot pain shot up throughout their body causing them to fall to the back to the cold forest ground.

Dread filled the child as they begin to hyperventilate.

As they laid there consumed by fear, Frisk did not notice their name being called out or the nearby vegetation that was shaking.

Almost immediately, Chara and Asriel came into view. Crying out in fear the two surround their fallen sibling. Unsure whether or not to move Frisk with their injury, the two quickly begin to panic and start to bicker with one another on what they should do.

Seemingly out of nowhere a stout skeleton wearing a worn blue jacket appears, his usual grin replaced with something that radiated concern. Wordlessly he gently picked up the shaking ten year old and held them close to his chest. Sans then turned around and began his trek back to the soccer field with the two other children following him, talking to each other in hushed voices.

As they made their way back to the soccer field, the feeling of being in the arms of someone they trust chased away the dark thoughts clouding Frisk’s mind. They began to shake less and less until finally they are completely calm. After taking a deep breath, they snuggled further into the bony chest, feeling the familiar magic radiating around them as they exhaled, taking both their breath and tension away. They continued to lie still and silent in the skeleton’s arm; their eyes looking off into the distance.

After a silent few minutes, the skeleton finally spoke up.

“So… you wanna taco bout it kid?”

At first, Frisk shakes their head. Respecting their decision to stay silent, Sans merely shrugs and continues walking. The whispering behind them comes to a complete halt. Chara quickens their pace so that they are they were in front of Sans on his right, looking directly at Frisk. Asriel follows their lead and ends up on the other side of Sans.

The two former soul mates stared at each other for an unknown period of time. Having shared a body and soul for a significant amount of time, able to get a feel of how the other would feel and react in different situations, the two developed the ability to communicate with each other through small gestures, facial expressions and other movements that most people would write off as insignificant.

Chara stares into Frisk’s eyes with a small frown on their lips and a determined look in their eyes. Frisk understood what that look meant; You can’t fool me. You better tell us what’s up.

Taking in a deep breath, Frisk finally breathed out a quiet “sorry…”

Tears quickly poured out of their eyes and they began to shake and sob again. They grabbed San’s jacket and pushed their face into it. Words began to spew out of their mouth as they cried into San’s jacket.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry… It’s all my fault… Our team lost because of me… I’m nothing but a useless piece of garbage.”

Sans froze and look at the hysterical child in his arms. Due to little experience in dealing with human children, he was at a loss of what to do. Luckily he had two of the few people who were fully capable of comforting the young ambassador.

Asriel pokes Frisk to gain their attention. When a teary eyed Frisk turns their head towards Asriel, the young prince immediately smushes his face while sticking his tongue out. Seeing the ridiculous spectacle in front of them and Frisk immediately stops crying. They watch, tears still fresh on their face, as Asriel makes even more silly faces. A small smile creeps on their face. While Asriel distracted Frisk, Chara held their hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. Asriel finally manages to make a face funny enough to make Frisk laugh a little.

Deeming that the crisis has been averted, Chara pokes Frisk. They turn their head to be face to face with Chara, no trace of the anxiety and rigidness they showed earlier.

“Feeling better?” Frisk nods.

“Think you’re ready?” There is a pause, then a determined nod. Chara smiles at the response.

Sans breathes a sigh of relief and gives Frisk one more glance before continuing the back to the soccer field with Asriel and Chara at his sides.

The moment Sans and the children emerge from the woods, the entire group of monsters rush forward and surrounds them. None of them said anything, their eyes look at Frisk with worried expressions. Chara and Asriel go to Toriel and whisper into her ears. Toriel nods after hearing what the two said.

Frisk moved their gaze to Undyne.

“Sorry Coach Undyne, I made us lose the game.”

Undyne, after processing what the young human had said chortles loudly.

“FUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Is that what this was all about?! WHO CARES?! Did you have fun?!” Frisk says a quiet “yes…” “Then that’s all that matters!”

Undyne roughly ruffles Frisk’s hair. Frisk looks at her with a confused expression.

Papyrus quickly joins the conversation.

“THAT’S RIGHT HUMAN! DID YOU KNOW WHEN I MADE MY FIRST SPAGHETTI, SANS DIDN’T MOVE FOR A MONTH AFTER EATING IT!” Sans shudders a little. “AND DID YOU KNOW WHAT I DID?! I CONTINUED TO PRACTICE MAKING SPAGHETTI! IN HOPES THAT I CAN MAKE ONE THAT DOES NOT PARALYZE PEOPLE OR PUT THEM INTO SMALL COMAS AFTER CONSUMPTION!”

Papyrus places a bony hand on his chest while a mysterious wind that is unfelt by everything else lifted his scarf so that it flutters around his neck.    

“AFTER MANY MONTHS OF DUST, SWEAT, TEARS AND MAGIC, I FINALLY MANAGED TO MAKE SPAGHETTI THAT DOES NOT CRIPPLE THE CONSUMER!”

A moment of silence follows as everyone looks at Papyrus with expressions ranging from flabbergasted to impassive to disgust. Alphys shakes her head.

“I t-think wh-what P-p-papyr-rus is tr-trying to say is p-p-practice m-makes perf-fect F-frisk and th-that f-failure is a-always leads t-to progr-gress!

Toriel steps forward and everyone goes silent. The former queen places a paw on Frisk’s cheek.

“My child… do you truly think you are worthless?”

They don’t answer. Toriel places her other hand on Frisk’s cheek to cup their face and places her forehead on theirs.

“My child… you helped release us from a prison that were trapped in for several millenniums. It is thanks to you that we are walking on the surface. To us monsters, you are invaluable Frisk.” Toriel nuzzles her nose at the top of Frisk’s head. “Always remember that we love you and will always love you for the rest of our lives my child.

Once again, tears fell down Frisk’s face, but for a different reason. They felt both joy and relief by the knowledge of knowing they were valued and loved by so many. Frisk looked at their monster family (plus Chara) with a giant smile on their face. The monster wrapped their arms around Sans, Frisk and each other, making the most heart-warming monster hug in history.

‘ _This is where I belong. This is my family. I’m so happy. So…so… happy…’_

 ******

After the whole incident, it was time to go back home. All the families have packed up left. Since Frisk had injured their ankle, they were going to make a quick trip to the doctors. Frisk sat on the bleachers along with Chara and Asriel as their family were cleaning up and preparing to leave.

“HEY MONSTER FREAK!”

Frisk’s eyes immediately rose and landed on the enemy player who taunted them earlier.

“What a baby! You got all sad and cried. Then you ran away like a coward. Only monsters would like a weak little shit like you. Good thing you’re in a family of one!”

The boy let out a cocky laugh. Asriel puts his paw on Frisk’s shoulder and tells them to not pay them any attention. Chara on the other hand, immediately snaps their head into their direction and Frisk could feel the temperature around them drop a couple degrees. The boy looks at Chara with an arrogant look but soon after the blood drains from his face as he looks at Chara in horror. He immediately turns around and runs towards his mother. Chara looks back at Frisk while whipping away what looked to be a black substance with their sleeve. They smile and giggle as they poked Frisk on the cheek.

“ _Yo!_ ”

The trio turns their heads to see the two prodigious soccer players from the other team.

“ _Saluti!_ ” says the slightly taller one. “ _Thanks for scaring that rascal Billy; he needs a good pinch every now and then. My name is Luca and this is my twin brother Marco._ ” Marco waves. “ _We saw you guys dodging all those people on the soccer field. You guys are really good! Could you teach us how to do that some time? We’ll teach you some cool soccer tricks too!_ ”

The trio looked at the twins and nodded, looking forward to practicing with their newly made friends.

After saying their goodbyes, the group left to take Frisk to the hospital to get their ankle looked at. The doctor tells them it is a minor sprain and should fully heal at around 2-4 weeks.

Upon returning home, Papyrus and Undyne immediately rush towards the kitchen to prepare the end game banquet, bowls upon bowls of spaghetti. Alphys immediately follows to incase anything gets set on fire. Sans settles onto a recliner and takes a nap. Toriel prepares some butterscotch pie in case the banquet comes out as a failure (which it definitely will) while Asgore prepares some tea for everyone.

Frisk sits with Chara and Asriel on the living room couch. They close their eyes and listening to the bustling noises coming from the kitchen. They take a deep breath and exhale slowly. They fall into a state a complete comfort. The noises causing a calming effect on their mind and the warmth of home cause them to daze off. They smile.

‘ _I’m not worthless. I am loved and valued by many. I am home._ ’

******

*The next day on the MTT Channel*

Mettaton appears with a red suit and a serious look on his face.

“Good evening, Beauties and Gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT news! Yesterday a young boy caused our beloved ambassador to run into the forest and injure themselves! I declare that we send a hundred gifts to my Frisky and then the next day send a thous-”

Alphys runs in and grabs Mettaton.

“M-Mettaton no! Th-this is too much! Y-you can’t just as-”

“MY BELOVED FRISKY WAS HURT. ONLY GIFTS SHALL HEAL THEIR WOU-”

Undyne joins Alphys.

“Calm down metal brain!”

Incoherent screaming is heard and then a ‘Sorry for the inconvenience’ screen is displayed with the MTT theme song playing in the background.

Three children watching the MTT channel fall onto the ground laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, feel free to send an ask at http://dragon-scratchings.tumblr.com/  
> Also, beta reader needed >.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at proofreading and editing but hopefully I picked out some mistakes here and there.  
> Also since this is my first fan-fic, I'm welcoming constructive criticism with open arms. Thank you for reading!


End file.
